batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Keaton's Batman III
Batman 3 was a rumored film project to have been directed by Tim Burton. Rumors suggest that when the third Batman film went into production, it was initially going to be directed by Burton with Michael Keaton. The film was to have Bruce Wayne enlisting the assistance of an orphan by the name of Robin, in bringing down the villainous Riddler, not expecting to meet with a new love interest to complicate matters. Rumors claimed Micky Dolenz was to play the Riddler and that Robin Williams was offered the role, but turned it down. The Riddler was to have his head shaved with a question mark. The film was to include a possible return of Catwoman (who survived the events of Batman Returns). Renee Russo was cast as Keaton's love interest. Marlon Wayans meanwhile, was actually signed on to portray Robin and even costume tested, for the film. But Warner Bros. ultimately threw out Burton after they realized the tone of the film was to be similar to Batman Returns. When Joel Schumacher came on board as the new director, he threw out most of Burton's decisions and ideas, starting from scratch. As a result, Marlon Wayans' contract was actually paid out in full by Warner Bros. and Chris O'Donnell was cast as Robin instead. Tommy Lee Jones was then cast as Two-Face to replace Burton's choice of Billy Dee Williams. Although Burton never intended on using the Two-Face in the film, he had left the door open as a possibility in future installments. Schumacher approached Robin Williams to play the Riddler, who after some deliberation turned down the role. Instead Schumacher cast Jim Carrey. Renee Russo was deemed too old to play Kilmer's love interest, and therefore was replaced by Nicole Kidman. After some negotiating, Keaton left the film as he was unhappy with the script being lighter-in-tone and the absence of Tim Burton. In reality, according to an interview with Janet Scott Batchler, Tim Burton's only involvement with Batman Forever was approving Joel Schumacher as director and Lee and Janet Scott Batchler as the writers. Burton did not contribute story ideas and by the time the Batchlers signed on, Schumacher already had hired Tommy Lee Jones to play Two-Face. Since Warner Brothers wanted two villains in the movie, the Batchlers then decided to bring on The Riddler, due to the character's popularity. They wrote the role with Robin Williams in mind, but no deal was made with him. Also, it was Schumacher who wanted to bring in the character of Robin and the Batchlers turned to their assistant, who grew up in the circus, for research. The character of Dr. Chase Meridian was also created as a way to challenge both sides of Batman's personality, with Nicole Kidman's name mentioned for the role in the early stages. http://brother-eye.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=190 Cast *Michael Keaton as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robin Williams as The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Billy Dee Williams as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Rene Russo as Chase Meridian *Marlon Wayans as Robin *Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman/Selina Kyle (possible come back) *Pat Hingle as Commisioner James Gordon *Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia * It was possible that Catwoman would have returned for this film, having survived the events in Returns. * It was rumoured at one time that this film would be set at halloween, and the villain featured would be the Scarecrow. * Although Batman Forever is officially considered the sequel to Batman Returns, many fans feel that Schumacher's Batman films are completely unrelated to Burton's. * An early draft of Batman Returns included Harvey Dent. Late in the script, Dent was scarred at the hands of Salina Kyle. Indicating that very early in the making of Batman Returns, the villain intended for the third film was to be Two-Face. * One rumoured title for the film was Batman Continues. * According to an interview with Janet Scott Batchler, Tim Burton's only involvement with Batman Forever was approving Joel Schumacher as director and Lee and Janet Scott Batchler as the writers. Burton did not contribute story ideas and the Riddler was not considered for the villain until Schumacher and the Batchlers were at the development stage. http://brother-eye.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=190 External links *Tim Burton's Batman 3 *Interview with Janet Scott Batchler Category:Unsuccessful Film Projects